Monica's Secret Son
by MondlerFan941
Summary: It's kind of hard to summarize. But basically, Monica has a son that no one but her family knows about.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so in this, Monica and Chandler are married, still have Jack and Erica, and still live in Westchester. They just settled down a few years earlier. Monica's 28 here. The twins are one. I don't want to explain too much as this chapter does most of that. It starts out a little confusing.**

"M-Michael?" Monica asked in shock by the familiar voice on the other end of the phone.

"Monica... I'm sick. I have terminal cancer. And I was wondering if you'd take custody of Daniel. He's thirteen now and he's been asking about you for a while now. He can stay with my mom, but it'd be best if he were with you." Michael explained.

Monica hesitated a little, thinking about what this would mean for her life with Chandler. But she had always wanted her son. She hated that no one knew about him and hated herself for letting her parents bully her into giving him to his dad. "Yes, I'll take him."

"I have about six months. During this time, we can have visitations and help him adjust. When I told him his options about who he could live with, he was the one to suggest you."

"He did?" It made Monica happy that her son thought of her. "And okay, we'll do that. But you should both know, I'm married. We have one year old twins that we adopted because we both have fertility issues."

He marveled at how Daniel was even conceived given the fact that they were using protection too. "He's always wanted siblings. But we should see how he and your husband get along too before we decide anything. Does your husband know about him? How would he feel about this? Can I meet him?

"He doesn't know... No one does... I'm not sure how he'd feel. And of course you can meet him." Monica replied. She started thinking about how she'd tell Chandler.

"Can you talk to him and let me know what he says?"

Monica agreed and hung up.

"Chandler, we need to talk..." Monica said nervously.

Chandler could tell by her tone that it was something serious. "Wh-what is it?" He asked with concern.

"Well..." Monica paused. She wasn't sure how to tell him.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Wh-When I was a teenager... I had a baby. I was supposed to give him up for adoption. I didn't want to. I wanted to keep him so badly. My parents basically forced me to give him up. I know now that they couldn't have done that. But I was only fifteen and I was so scared. His dad, Michael, begged for custody and his parents agreed to that. So he lives with his dad."

"Oh my God, Monica. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Why haven't you brought this up before? And why is this coming up now?" Chandler asked as he wrapped her in a hug.

"No one was supposed to ever find out. My parents even sent me away to have him. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. And the reason it's coming up now is... Well... Michael's dying. He has cancer and he wants to give Daniel to us."

Chandler wasn't even sure what to say. He didn't know how this would work out, but he could see how much Monica wanted her son. He knew how hard it must've been for her to give him up. "Okay."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I can see how badly you want your son. I'm not sure how this will work, but we'll figure it out."

"I love you so much." Monica said as she clung to him.

"I love you too. So if you were fifteen, Daniel's thirteen?"

"Yeah." They continued to talk for the rest of the night.


	2. Like Mother, Like Son

**I should be working on my other fanfic, but I keep getting ideas for this one. So I'm taking a break from my other one. Anyways, thank you for the reviews :D I'm so glad you guys like this so far :)**

"Do I call her mom? Or Monica? Or something else?" Daniel asked his dad as they got ready to meet Monica at the coffeehouse.

"I'm not sure. Maybe start with Monica and later call her mom?" Michael replied.

"Okay... Dad, I'm kind of nervous. What if she doesn't like me? What if her husband doesn't either?"

"I don't know about Chandler, but I know Monica will love you. She's always wanted you. The way she talks about Chandler, it seems like you'll have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so. I want this to work."

"I know bud."

* * *

~In the coffeehouse~

"Hi." Daniel said shyly as he shook Chandler and Monica's hands. Everyone was introduced, sat down and then began to talk.

"So what's the whole story? If you don't mind telling me..." Daniel asked Michael and Monica.

"I was 15 when I got pregnant. My parents, your grandparents originally wanted me to get an abortion. I refused. They knew they couldn't force me into that, so they went a different route. They told me if I didn't give you up, I'd get kicked out. I know now that they couldn't have done that, but I didn't know then. I was scared. I was only a little older than you. Your dad wanted you just as much as I did. He got his parents to agree to letting him keep you. I was forced to give up my rights to you. But I never forgot about you. Ever."

"Wow..." He was speechless. Daniel looked at his mother in amazement. He had never been told the whole story before. "C-can I hug you?" He asked.

Monica nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

"Hi" Daniel said as he walked up to Monica and Chandler who were sitting on a bench outside the bowling alley. He had just been dropped off by his dad.

They both stood up and Monica hugged him. "Are you ready to go in?" It was agreed that the first visitation would be a fun outing. Daniel was able to call his dad to come and get him if he felt uncomfortable or wanted to leave.

The similarities between Daniel and Monica were quite obvious. He had his dad's chocolate-brown hair and Monica's blue eyes. He was as competitive as her too.

"He's beating me." Monica said in a whiny whisper to Chandler.

"Can't you let it go this time?"

"Nope." Monica got up and went for her turn. Daniel went and sat down next to Chandler.

"She's pretty good." Daniel told him.

"She's just really competitive."

"I guess I get that from her. I can't lose." Daniel remembered that his dad had said he was a lot like Monica.

"I don't think you two should play board games together."

"Oh yeah. I'm not allowed to play those. I throw stuff."

"So does she." Chandler said as he got up to take his turn.

Monica took Chandler's seat. Daniel had started cleaning his ball. "They get really dirty." He said trying to get it clean with a tissue.

"Oh here, try this." Monica handed him a wet wipe. "I always take these with me when I bowl. I hate when the balls get spots on them."

Chandler smiled as he looked at the two of them pre-occupied by a spot on a bowling ball. Daniel is basically a male version of Monica, he thought.

The game ended in a tie between Daniel and Monica.


	3. This is Your Brother

**Thanks for reviewing. :) I have writer's block for my other story, but I keep getting ideas for this, that's why this gets updated faster. Anyways, here's chapter three. **

It was Daniel's first visit at the house and his first time meeting Jack and Erica. Chandler had to work so it was just Monica, the twins and Daniel.

Monica had both twins in her arms as she introduced them to Daniel. "This, is your brother, Jack." She said as she looked at the blue eyed brunette toddler that she was holding in her right arm. She had guessed their dad had brown hair.

"Hi Jack." Daniel said as he smiled at him.

"And this is Erica." Monica said as she looked at the blonde haired blue eyed toddler in her left arm.

"Hi Erica." Daniel waved at her. "They're both so cute."

"Thanks." Monica smiled "guys, this is your brother Daniel." She said as she put them down.

"Can I play with them?" He asked.

"Of course. I'm going to start dinner. Chandler should be home in an hour and a half." Monica looked at the clock. It was 3:30 and he would be home at 5. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay, I will." Daniel sat on the floor and started playing with Jack and his cars.

"Here go." Jack said as he handed him a car

"Aw thanks buddy." Daniel smiled at his little brother.

Erica walked up with a baby doll in her arm "Beebee"

"Is that your baby?"

"Uh huh!" She exclaimed.

Daniel continued to play with his siblings until Chandler got home and it was time for dinner. He felt connected to the twins already. He loved playing with them. He knew he was going to love being a big brother to them.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Monica and Judy were sitting at the kitchen table. Jack and Judy had just decided how they were going to "handle this," as if it were their decision to make. _

_"Your father and I talked about this and you have two choices. You can either get rid of it and we can all pretend this never happened. Or you can give it up for adoption. If you choose that you'll be sent away while you're pregnant." Judy explained. _

_"No. I want to keep my baby. He's my baby." _

_"This isn't your choice. You're fifteen. You don't get to keep it."_

_"No! This isn't_ fair! _He's my baby and I love him already! Please don't make me give him away. I already feel connected to him. I already know he's a boy. I can tell." At this point she was shaking and had her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively._

_"You're fifteen. You can't handle a baby. We don't have the money or space or time for a newborn. Adoption or abortion. Pick one." _

_"I will never abort him. I can't do that. Please don't make me give him up." Monica said with tears in her eyes. _

_"I'm sorry but this is the best option for everyone." _

_"Y-you make me do this and I'll never forgive you. I'll move out when I turn eighteen and I'll never speak to you or dad again." _

_Judy sighed not really believing her. "I doubt that. In time you'll realize that this is best." _

_"No I won't! I-I hate you!" Monica yelled as she ran to her room and sobbed. She wanted her baby so badly. She couldn't believe they were going to make her give him away. "No matter where you end up, please know that I love you and I didn't want any of this. I wish I could be your mommy. But I can't." Monica whispered to her stomach as she continued sobbing._


	4. Can I Call You Mom?

**Thanks for reviewing. :D I needed to make last chapter longer so I threw in the flashback. Now, those of you who think I'm a good writer, do you mind telling that to the people that have basically told me I suck at it? Maybe I'm just bad at writing things I don't want to write (like in school). Anywaysss on with chapter 4. This one's kind of depressing. **

Michael was getting sicker as the days went on. He had about 2 months left.

"Dad!" Daniel yelled as he ran into his dad's room after hearing him fall to the floor. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and called 911. The paramedics took him to the hospital in the ambulance with Daniel.

* * *

"I-it's Daniel. Dad's getting worse. Can you come to the hospital?" He asked Monica over the phone while crying.

"I'm on my way." She replied without hesitation.

"I have to go. Michael's in the hospital and Daniel's alone with him." Monica told Chandler who was playing with the twins in the living room.

"Is he okay? Should I come?"

"I think I'm just going to go. You can stay with the twins."

"Okay. Keep me updated?"

"Of course." Monica said as she rushed out of the house.

* * *

Monica walked into Michael's hospital room. He was still unconscious and Daniel was sitting beside him. Monica walked over to Daniel and hugged him. "What did the doctors say?"

"They want to keep him in the hospital until he... C-can I stay with you?"

"Absolutely. And we can come visit him anytime you want."

"Thanks."

They continued to talk for a while. Monica was trying to distract him.

"C-can I call you mom?" Daniel asked. They had gotten really close over the past few months and she really felt like a mom to him.

"I would love that." She said as she hugged him.

"Hey..." Michael said weakly.

"Dad, I was so worried." Daniel said as he leaned over and hugged him.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"You passed out and I had to call an ambulance. They want to keep you here until..." His voice trailed off. He didn't like to say it. He didn't like admitting that it was happening.

"Oh... Are you going to move in with Monica?"

"Well, I call her mom now... And yes..."

* * *

-Later that night at the house-

Daniel had taken the guest room and turned it into his own. Lately he had been having nightmares of the day his father will die. It was around 3 AM and Chandler had just finished putting the twins back to bed. He was just about to go back to bed when he heard crying coming from the guest room.

Daniel was having a nightmare. Chandler quickly went over him and woke him about. "Hey it's okay. It's just a bad dream." He said softly as he sat on the bed.

"N-no. I-it's going to come true." He said as he sobbed and sat up.

Chandler wrapped him in a hug. "Can you tell me what it is?"

"M-my dad..."

Chandler didn't know what to say. He couldn't say it would be okay. He knew that wouldn't help. He just kept hugging him and told him he was there for him.


	5. I Miss Him

**AN: The people who think I'm bad at writing are teachers. I hardly ever get an A or B on any writing assignment. It's always been the subject I'm worst at. On standardized tests, I've always barely passed in the writing section. But they normally have the most boring topics, so maybe it just depends on how much I like writing it or how motivated I am. Because I love this. **

**Anyways, here's chapter 5. This one is depressing, but after this it'll probably stop being so sad.**

It was 7:28 AM on a Saturday when Daniel got a knock on his bedroom door. "I'm sleeping. Can't it wait?"

"No, sorry. We need to talk to you now. Come to the kitchen table." Chandler told him.

Daniel sleepily walked to the kitchen table and sat down across from Monica and Chandler. "What is it?"

"Your dad... He... He passed away late last night." Monica told him while crying.

"N-No." Was all he could say before he got up and ran to his room crying. He lied down on the bed, under the blanket, and curled up in a ball sobbing.

Monica knocked softly at his door. "Can I please come in?"

He didn't answer so she came in, sat on the bed, picked him up and put him on her lap while holding him like a baby. She didn't say anything, she just held him trying to comfort him as he continued sobbing. "I-I d-didn't even get to... I wanted to... I-I miss him... I-I..."

Monica continued to hold him unsure of how else to comfort him. "I know. I'm here for you."

Suddenly the door opened and Jack stumbled into the room and over to Daniel's bed. "Him sad?"

Monica nodded. Jack pulled himself onto the bed with Monica's help, and kissed Daniel's head and hugged him.

**So this chapter's really short but that's because I don't like writing about death. Next chapter will be longer. I was going to write about the funeral but too many memories for me.. Anyways, that last part was cute with Jack, huh? **


End file.
